


Hamilton Watches Hamilton

by Henryporter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: I dont really know, Probally going to be hints of lams, Sleep is over rated right?, This is kind of overused, bye, okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henryporter/pseuds/Henryporter
Summary: NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOT HISTORICALLY ACCURATE!

> The echo of the gun shot rang in his ears. He knew He would have to hide. Aaron Burr just shot Alexander Hamilton an hour ago between his ribs. He walked towards him but he was ushered away. suddenly, he was transported to a room with comfortable looking chairs. confused, he sat down.

The last thing John Laurens remembered was being shot after the war. he was transported to a completely white room with couches and Aaron burr. ¨well, if it isn't Aaron Burr.¨¨Sir!¨¨What is this place?¨Burr just shook his head. 

Hercules Mulligan wanted revenge on that Burr. he was distraught, that Burr killed him just because he didn't vote for him. _Petty._ before he knew it, he was in a white room with -no- John Laurens. ¨What time is it?¨ ¨Showtime!¨ Laurens responded. Neither of the men believed what was happening. Laurens was dead, shot, after the war. then, he noticed Burr. _¨You!¨_ Mulligan all but growled. ¨You. Killed. Alexander. you are NOT getting out of that. he aimed for the sky and you shot him. he had a family and you shot him.¨ He was fuming. ¨Wait, you shot Alex?¨ Laurens looked at Burr, eyes wide. ¨But- But why?¨ Burr struggled to find words. 

He was saved by Philip appearing. ¨Wait, Philip, I Thought you were-¨ Burr started. ¨Dead? Yeah, I did too. but it's weird because I know I wasn't just killed, but I dont remember anything.¨Philip Hamilton finished. ¨Yeah, same her. may I ask, who are you?¨ Laurens questioned. ¨Hamilton. Philip Hamilton.¨ ¨H-Hamilton?¨ Laurens eyes grew wide. ¨Yes, Hamilton. son of Alexander and Eliza Hamilton. or-I was. You?" Philip responded looking slightly confused. ¨John Laurens in the place to be. I was your father's best friend, as well as Hercules-¨ he motioned to him, ¨And Lafayette." 

All at once, Alexander Hamilton, Thomas Jefferson, Lafayette, George Washington, and the king appeared. Alex glaring at Burr, and Laf asked what happened. "He shot me." "D'accord, il a donc un souhait de mort. je l'ai. je vais lui faire payer ce qu'il a fait ..." Laf rambled. 

_Okay, so he has a deathwish. got it. i'm going to make him pay for what he did..._

"We should make peace.."Alex said and Burr agreed.

Just then, a note appeared. Washington grabbed it, and read,

_You are gathered here today to watch Hamilton, an American Musical. It was made 200 or so years after the tragic death of Alexander Hamilton. Sit down, relax, enjoy._

They all sat on the couches as the musical started.

LAYOUT MATCH:

 _COUCH 1:_ Laurens, Hamilton, Laf, Mulligan

 _COUCH 2:_ Eliza, Angelica, George, Philip

 _COUCH 3:_ King George, Thomas

 _CHAIR:_ Burr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making them all appear at once was not me being lazy, I was in the middle of working on it when my computer deleted most of my work. i got mad and didn't want to type all that out again.


	2. Alexander Hamilton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music. reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if the format is hard to understand.

**BURR**

**How does a bastard, orphan son of a whore**

**And a Scotsman dropped in the middle of a forgotten spot in the Caribbean**

**By providence, impoverished, in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar?**

"Dang Burr, thats cold." ALex teased. Burr just rolled his eyes.

**LAURENS**

**The 10 dollar**

“I'm on money?” Alex asked more to himself than anyone else.

**Founding father without a father**

**Got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter**

**By being a self-starter, by 14 they placed him in charge of a trading charter**

Most people in the room were definitely surprised and pittyfull. he brushed off their looks of concern. _I don't need pity,_ He thought.

**Jefferson**

**And everyday while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away**

**Across the waves, he struggled and kept his guard up**

**Inside he was longing for something to be a part of**

**The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter**

“I'm pretty sure that's illegal,” The king said. “Well he would of died if he didn't!” Laurens jumped to his friend's defence. “Still ilegal,” Jefferson drawled. Leave my father alone.” Philip demanded. Alex shot him a grateful look.

**MADISON**

**Then a hurricane came, and devastation reigned**

Alex remembered that Hurricane. He should have drowned. It should have been him. Nevis destroyed, people killed, his mother-- no. he wouldn't cry. Not here, not now.

**Our man saw his future drip, dripping down the drain**

He shouldn't be alive.

**Put a pencil to his temple, connected it to his brain**

**And he wrote his first refrain, a testament to his pain**

He choked down tears. “Alex are you-” Someone started, but he didn’t know who. “I don’t need your pity.” he snapped. He didn't want it. “Looks like someone's pride was getting the better of him.” he snapped. He couldn't help it. “Thomas, will you ever learn to not be an absolute idiot? You have no place here, and why you're even here I don't know. But, I still have to deal with you. _’m dead, and I still put up with you!_ Why I do, I don't know. But could you just shut up?!” Alex blurted.

**BURR**

**(Well the word got around, they said...)**

“Are you standing on a stool, Hamilton?” Thomas asked. He realized that a stool had just _appeared_ under his feet to make him taller. He stepped off as Washington said he needed a drink. Once he said that, a table with 10 bewers popped up out of nowhere. It seems this room gave you what you need. “You know what I just realized?” Laf asked (what) “Those actors look exactly like us.” The room muttered in agreement. 

**BURR**

**..."This kid is insane, man!"**

**Took up a collection just to send him to the mainland..**

“So that's how you got here.” Eliza said, thoughtfully. “Yeah. he got here by pity.” Jefferson said. Instead of Alex saying anything, he looked down and curled himself into a ball. _Pathetic._ He thought. _Look at him._

**.."Get your education, don't forget from whence you came**

**And the world's gonna know your name. What's your name man?"**

**ALEXANDER**

**Alexander Hamilton**

**My name is Alexander Hamilton**

**And there's a million things I haven't done**

**But just you wait, just you wait..**

“And here we are, still waiting.” Jefferson retorted. everyone was getting sick of him, even Washington.

**ELIZA (company except Eliza)**

**When he was 10, his father split, full of it, debt-ridden**

**2 years later, see Alex and his mother bed-ridden**

**Half-dead, sitting in their own sick, the scent thick**

**(And Alex got better but his mother went quick)..**

_You will not cry,_ Alex told himself. _You are strong._

**WASHINGTON {Washington & Company}**

**..Moved in with a cousin, the cousin committed suicide**

**Left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside**

_Jefferson’s here, you CAN NOT cry in front of Jefferson and Burr._ Alex cried. It was quite to the point where only the Revolutionary Squad and Washington noticed. He curled himself in a ball again. _Stop._ he told himself. _Stop, you’re showing weakness._ His mother.

**(A voice saying, {"Alex you gotta fend for yourself"}..)**

His mother should have lived. It was one or the other, and the other should have been him. His cousin was so fed up with him that he killed himself. His dad left. What kind of life did he even have before he died? 

**(..He started retreating and reading every treatise on the shelf..)**

Washington walked towards Alexander, causing everyone to look at him, when the musical stops. “Son-” He starts. “I’m not your son.” Alex choked. “Alex, c'est bon de pleurer.” Laf soothed.

_Alex, it's okay to cry._

“Why ‘re you talking in french?” Alex asked, a hint of laughter in his voice. “Parce que personne, sauf vous et Washington un jefferson, ne le supporte. and You, of course.” 

_Because no one except for Washington and Jefferson understands it._

“Oh. I-I’m fine, I promise.” He was fine, now, anyway. He just needed to know people cared about him still. It was easy to forget. 

The music picked up again.

**BURR (Company)**

**There woulda been nothing left to do for someone less astute**

**He woulda been dead and destitute without a cent of restitution**

“See, he would have died, Jefferson.” Laurens said.

**Started working, clerking for his late mother's landlord**

**Trading sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford**

**Scammin’ (Scamin’!)**

**for every book he can get his hands on**

**Plannin' (Plannin’!)**

**for the future, see him now as he stands on (Oooh)**

“Also illegal,” It was the King, this time.

**The bow of a ship headed for a new land**

**In New York you can be a new man**

“That’s true,” said everyone not from New York except Jefferson. “Not for me.” “So you were always a jerk. Got it.” Philip said smirking as the Rev Squad tried not to laugh. Well, too loud that is. 

**COMPANY (Alexander) {Women} [men]**

**In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)**

**In New York you can be a new man (Just you wait)**

**In New York you can be a new man**

**{In New York}**

**[New York]**

**(Just you wait!)**

**WOMEN (men)**

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton**

**(Alexander Hamilton)**

**We are waiting in the wings for you**

**(We are waiting in the wings for you)**

**You could never back down**

**COMPANY**

**Never learned to take your time!**

“That's true!” The room said, Jefferson angrily, but most joking. “Yeah, you should have seen him on days when he was late for work,” Philip started. “Yeah, when he was all rushing around the house” Eliza asked. “Yup.” “My own son and wife. I can't believe this.” Alex whined, over-dramatically flopping over Laurens. Laurens relished this. He knew he shouldn't. _He's just a friend._

**WOMEN (men)**

**Oh, Alexander Hamilton**

**(Alexander Hamilton)**

**COMPANY**

**Will they know what you overcame?**

**Will they know you rewrote the game?**

**The world will never be same, ooh**

“I didn't change that much..” Alex trailed off. “Yes, you did. You are a founding father, you fought in the revolution, and they made a musical about you, so you must have done something.” Washington stated. “ _Were._ ” Alex corrected. “What?” “You said I _am_ a founding father, but I'm dead, so I _was_ ” He finished. Washington didn't respond, staring at the screen with a glazed expression. 

**BURR (Men) {company}**

**The ship is in the harbor now, see if you can spot him (Just you wait)**

**Another immigrant coming up from the bottom {Just you wait}**

**His enemies destroyed his rep, America forgot him**

“Well, they didn't forget you completely, ‘cause we're watching this musical about you.” Burr said.

**MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/MADISON/JEFFERSON**

**We fought with him**

“ME!” the previously mentioned in the Rev Squad answered.

“What?” Maddison and Jefferson asked at the same time. “Double casting,” Philip started. “Laurens and Lafayette fought alongside him, and you two fought _with_ Pa.” “clever,” Angelica said, while most of the room muttered with agreement. “It is indeed.” everyone jumped in surprise. They almost forgot Burr was there. “ Is that,- Is that an _Opinion_ Burr?” Alex teased. “Be quiet.” He muttered. “You know that's not in my nature.” “Hmph.”

**PHILIP/LAUREN**

"ME" The previously mentioned shouted.

**Me? I died for him**

**WASHINGTON**

**Me? I trusted him**

“And I still do, my son.” “I'm not your son!” Alex snapped.

**ELIZA/PEGGY/ANGELICA/MARIA**

**Me? I loved him**

Eliza looked at Angelica, confused; and Angelica buried her face in her hands.

**BURR**

**And me? I’m the damn fool that shot him.**

Nearly everyone glared at Burr, but one voice said that “It technically isn't Illegal so..” Everyone jumped, again. Everyone forgot the king was there, for he hasn't said much. “I’m still a damn fool.” 

“Well, I know that, but it’s _legal._ ” “mmnn”

**COMPANY**

**There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait!**

**BURR**

**What's your name, man?**

**ALL**

**Alexander Hamilton!**

The Rev Squad said his name at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will upload when I can. it most likely won't be consistent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> singing reactions. swearing. Jeffershit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait

**[COMPANY]**

**1776**

**New York City**

"That's when and where we all met, isn't it?" Laurens asked. "Sure is!" Alex enthusiastically responded.

**[ALEXANDER]**

**Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?**

**[BURR]**

**That depends. Who's asking?**

"So.. you're someone else based on who's asking?" Jefferson rhetorically asked. "Yes. And right now I'm 'Shut Up Jefferson'." Burr sarcastically responded. "so, Shut Up Jefferson," Alex started. "You shut up!" Jefferson defensively yelled. "I would say separate these two, but their almost at opposite ends of the room. So lord help us all." Washington said, taking a drink.

**[ALEXANDER]**

**Oh, well, sure, sir**

**I'm Alexander Hamilton, I'm at your service, sir**

**I have been looking for you**

"Pa, that's kind of creepy.." Philip started. "But, somehow very fitting for you." Laurens joked. “My best friend. I feel personally attacked.” Alex overdramatically responded. _Best friend._ Laurens shook his head. _Not going there._

**[BURR]**

**I'm getting nervous**

“I’d be concerned if I wasn't!” Burr exclaimed.

**[ALEXANDER]**

**Sir...**

**I heard your name at Princeton. I was seeking an accelerated course of study when I got sort of out of sorts with a buddy of yours.**

**I may have punched him. It's a blur, sir. He handles the financials?**

“You punched the bursar?!” Washington yelled at the same time as the stage Burr.

**[BURR]**

**You punched the bursar?**

**[ALEXANDER]**

**Yes!**

“Yes!” Alex yelled at the same time as his counterpart. “He looked at me like I was stupid! I’m not stupid!” Alex finished.

**I wanted to do what you did. Graduate in two, then join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid**

Everyone laughed at the almost mocking. “Son, that’s no reason to punch someone.” Washington said. “I’m not your son, and yes it is.” Alex responded.

**So how'd you do it? How'd you graduate so fast?**

**[BURR]**

**It was my parents' dying wish before they passed**

People shot pitting looks at Burr. He didn't care. Or notice.

**[ALEXANDER]**

**You're an orphan. Of course! I'm an orphan**

“You didn’t bond over that, did you?” The king asked raising his eyebrows. “No, they bonded over being idiots.” Angelica said. “No, we bonded over the war being a thing.” Alex said. “Also, I’m not an Idiot. Him, probably.” Burr said, pointing at Alexander. “GASP! That's an opinion from Aaron Burr?! The world as we know it has ended!” Alex a little more then said as the Rev Squad laughed and unsuccessfully tried to hide it. 

**God, I wish there was a war!**

“Why?” Angelica askeed. “It’ll say.”

**Then we could prove that we're worth more**

**Than anyone bargained for…**

“See?” Alex said.

**[BURR]**

**Can I buy you a drink?**

“Smart,” the King said. “It was the only way to shut him up.” Burr responded, shrugging.

**[ALEXANDER]**

**That would be nice..**

**[BURR]**

**While we're talking, let me offer you some free advice:**

**Talk less**

“You thought that would work?” Jefferson asked. “I didn't know him well enough to know it wouldn’t.” “I never Shut up,” ALex said. “WE KNOW!” everyone in the room said, some annoyed, but most jokingly.

**[ALEXANDER]**

**What?**

**[BURR]**

**Smile more**

“Yeah, your smile is beautiful.” Eliza said. Laurens silently agreed. “Thanks, Betsy.” Alex said.

**[ALEXANDER]**

**Ha**

**[BURR]**

**Don't let them know what you're against or what you're for**

**[ALEXANDER]**

**You can't be serious**

“I never make jokes,” Burr deadpanned. “But I didn't know that then, did I?” Alex responded

**[BURR]**

**You wanna get ahead?**

**[ALEXANDER]**

**Yes**

“Yes, who doesn't?” Alex questioned. 

**[BURR]**

**Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead**

**[LAURENS]**

**Yo yo yo yo yo!**

**What time is it?**

“Oh yikes that foreshadowing!” Laurens joked. “Yeah, ouch.” Alex added.

**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**Show time!**

“Heck yeah it is!” Mulligan enthusiastically shouted.

**[BURR]**

**...like I said...**

“Is that a hint of annoyance in Burrs voice, therefore an opinion?” Alex asked enthusiastically. “My god Hamilton, shut up!” Jefferson said, annoyed. “I wasn't talking,” Philip and Eliza smartly replied at the same time. “Not y- nevermind.” Jefferson stuterd, flustered.

**[LAURENS]**

**Show time! Show time! Yo!**

**I'm John Laurens in the place to be!**

**Two pints o' Sam Adams, but I'm workin' on three, uh!**

“Of course you are,” ELiza said.

**Those redcoats don't want it with me!**

**Cuz I will pop chick-a pop these cops till I'm free!**

“What does that mean?” ELiza asked. “I think it means I will fight them. Witch I will, so..” Laurens trailed off.

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!**

**The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!**

**I came from afar just to say "Bonsoir!"**

**Tell the King "Casse toi!" Who's the best?**

**C'est moi!**

Laf and ALex burst out laughing, while Jefferson tried to contain himself. “Can someone please translate?” Laurens asked. “Yeah, he said: 

‘Yes yes, my friend, my name is Lafayette!

The Lancelot of the revolutionary set!

I came from afar just to say ‘Good evening!’

Tell the King ‘Get lost!’ Who's the best?

It's me!’” 

Alex translated. “I take offense to that,” the king said. “Too bad.” Alex said. “Alex!” Washington scolded. “Don’t talk to a _King_ that way!” “Stop treating me like your son,” Alex snapped.

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Brrrah burrraahh!**

“What is that sound?” Angelica asked, but with no response.

**I am Hercules Mulligan**

**Up in it, lovin' it, yes I heard ya mother said "Come again?"**

“AHHHHHHHH! COVER PHILIP’S EARS!” Eliza yelled. “Yes, please, I’m an innocent child!” Philip pleaded.

**Lock up ya daughters and horses,**

“Why horses?” Jefferson asked. “Well, one time-” Mulligan started. “Nevermind, I don't want to know.” Jefferson interrupted.

**of course**

**It's hard to have intercourse over four sets of corsets…**

“I didn’t need to know that.” Philip said with raised eyebrows. 

**[LAURENS]**

**No more sex,**

“Yes please!” Philip started.

**pour me another brew,**

“No, please!” Eliza finished.

**son!**

**Let's raise a couple more...**

**[LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**To the revolution!**

**[LAURENS]**

**Well, if it ain't the prodigy of Princeton college!**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Aaron Burr!**

**[LAURENS]**

**Give us a verse, drop some knowledge!**

“That’s not happening,” ALex said.

**[BURR]**

**Good luck with that: you're takin' a stand**

**You spit. I'm ‘a sit. We'll see where we land**

**[LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN]**

**Boooo!**

The rev squad booed at the same time.

**[LAURENS]**

**Burr, the revolution's imminent. What do you stall for?**

**[ALEXANDER]**

**If you stand for nothing, Burr, what'll you fall for?**

“Everything,” The King said without thinking. “What?” Burr asked. “One who stands for nothing falls for anything.” He finished. “Smart,” Washington said. “And I can be leading you..” The king said, jokingly. “NOPE!” Alex yelled.

**[LAURENS]**

**Ooh**

**Who are you?**

**[MULLIGAN]**

**Who are you?**

**[LAFAYETTE]**

**Who are you?**

“Laf, you sound so suspicious.” Angelica joked. 

**[MULLIGAN/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS]**

**Ooh, who is this kid? What's he gonna do?**

“Great things,” Washington said. “Ehh..” Jefferson argued. “Fight me, Jeffershit, fight me.” Alex challenged. “Language,” Washington corrected. 


	4. My Shot

**AlEXANDER**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**I am not throwing away my shot!**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

“No you’re not.” Jefferson said.

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

“In those ways, I was. Also, No I  _ Wasn’t. _ ” Alex said, matter of factly.

**And I'm not throwing away my shot!**

**I'm ‘a get a scholarship to King's College**

“Hell yeah I am!” 

**I prob'ly shouldn't brag,**

“Then don’t.” Eliza said, not without affection. “Have I ever followed the rules, though?” Alex asked.

**but dag, I amaze and astonish**

**The problem is I got a lot of brains but no polish**

**I gotta holler just to be heard**

**With every word, I drop knowledge!**

“Suuuure.” Laurens said, joking. “Hey!” Alex mocked afence. 

**I'm a diamond in the rough, a shiny piece of coal**

“Coal can’t be shiny,” Jefferson said. “It can now!” Alex yelled.

**Tryin' to reach my goal. My power of speech: unimpeachable**

**Only nineteen but my mind is older**

“Hey, I said that when I said that when I graduated!” Philip said, excitedly.

**These New York City streets get colder,**

“I’ll make you a coat then.” Mulligan joked. “Very funny,” Angelica said.

**I shoulder**

**Ev'ry burden, ev'ry disadvantage**

**I have learned to manage, I don't have a gun to brandish**

**I walk these streets famished**

**The plan is to fan this spark into a flame**

**But damn, it's getting dark, so let me spell out the name**

“How does that have anything to do with it getting dark?” Washington asked. The King responded; “To hurry it up, to make it faster. A metaphor.” “Oh.” Washington said, looking surprised at the King answering.

**I am the-**

**AlEXANDER/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS**

**A-L-E-X-A-N-D-E-R-we are-meant to be…**

“Was that necessary?” Jefferson asked. “Well, with idiots like you in the world, people might not be able to spell Alexander.” Alex shot back.

**AlEXANDER**

**A colony that runs independently**

“Hell yeah we are!” Mulligan enthusiastically yelled.

**Meanwhile, Britain keeps shittin' on us endlessly**

**Essentially, they tax us relentlessly**

**Then King George turns around, runs a spending spree**

“I did not!” King George said in defence of himself. “Suuuuure,” everyone said in unison.

**He ain't ever gonna set his descendants free**

**So there will be a revolution in this century!**

**Enter me!**

**LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS**

**(He says in parentheses)**

“Oh cool, like stage directions!” Alex said. 

**AlEXANDER (LAURENS)**

**Don't be shocked when your hist'ry book mentions me**

**I will lay down my life if it sets us free**

“That’s what we were scared of,” Eliza sighed. “Well, I didn't, so…” Alex reasoned.

**Eventually, you'll see my ascendancy**

**And I am not throwing away**

**My shot** **(My shot!)**

**I am not throwing away**

**My shot** **(My shot!)**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot.**

“This whole shot thing is getting incredibly annoying.” Jefferson said. “I like it.” Philip said.

**AlEXANDER/MULLIGAN/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**It's time to take a shot!**

**LAFAYETTE**

**I dream of life without a monarchy**

**The unrest in France will lead to ‘onarchy?**

**‘Onarchy? How you say, how you say? Oh, anarchy!**

Lafayette blushed as the Rev Squad laughed and Washington held back a grin. 

**When I fight, I make the other side panicky**

**With my-**

**AlEXANDER/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN**

**Shot!**

**MULLIGAN**

**Yo, I'm a tailor's apprentice**

“Hah, suckers. I got my own clothes shop now!” Mulligan said.

**And I got y'all knuckleheads in loco parentis**

**I'm joining the rebellion cuz I know it's my chance**

**To socially advance, instead of sewin'**

**some pants!**

“I still sow pants though…” Mulligan trailed off. “But you fought in the war; so you did stop.” Lafayette reasoned. “You right, you right.”

**I'm gonna take a-**

**AlEXANDER/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN**

**Shot!**

**LAURENS**

**But we'll never be truly free**

**Until those in bondage have the same rights as you and me**

**You and I. Do or die. Wait till I sally in**

**On a stallion with the first black battalion**

**Have another-**

“That's right!” Washington said.

**ALEXANDER/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN**

**Shot!**

**BURR**

**Geniuses, lower your voices**

**You keep out of trouble and you double your choices**

**I'm with you, but the situation is fraught**

**You've got to be carefully taught:**

**If you talk, you're gonna get shot!**

“Burr, people need opinions.” Alex said.

**AlEXANDER**

**Burr, check what we got**

**Mister Lafayette, hard rock like Lancelot**

**I think your pants look hot**

Mulligan lifted his legs so everyone could see his pants; which he made himself.

**Laurens, I like you a lot**

Eliza choked as Angelica raised her eyebrows. Alex and John blushed deeply; and Mulligan and Laffayette laughed. 

**Let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot**

**What are the odds the gods would put us all in one spot**

**Poppin' a squat on conventional wisdom, like it or not**

**A bunch of revolutionary manumission abolitionists?**

**Give me a position, show me where the ammunition is!**

“Jeez, Alex, that’s a little intense.” Burr said. “OPINION? FROM BURR?” Alex said.

**Oh, am I talkin' too loud?**

“Always,” ANgelica said.

**Sometimes I get over excited, shoot off at the mouth**

**I never had a group of friends before**

**I promise that I'll make y'all proud**

“That's cute!” Eliza cood. “No it’s not! I’m not cute!” Alex yelled.  _ Yes you are.  _ Luarens thought.

**LAURENS**

**Let's get this guy in front of a crowd**

**AlEXANDER/LAURENS/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/ENSEMBLE**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

“WHY THIS AGAIN?” Jefferson loudly complained. “Be quiet. I’ll punch you again,” Angelica threatened. That shut Jefferson up. 

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**LAURENS (AlEXANDER/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN)**

**Ev'rybody sing:**

**(Whoa, whoa, whoa)**

**Hey!**

**(Whoa!)**

**Wooh!**

**(Whoa!)**

**Ay, let ‘em hear ya!**

“Do I get a solo now?” Luarens asked excitedly. 

**Let's go!**

**(** **Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!** **)**

**I said shout it to the rooftops!**

**(Whoa!)**

**Said, to the rooftops!**

**(Whoa!)**

**Come on!**

**(** **Yea!)**

**Come on, let's go!**

**LAURENS**

**Rise up!**

**When you're living on your knees, you rise up**

“Yeah you do!” Alex said with the same enthusiastic manner. 

**Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up**

**Tell your sister that she's gotta rise up**

**LAURENS AND ENSEMBLE**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up?Whoa! Whoa!Whoa!**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up? Whoa!**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up? Whoa!**

**When are these colonies gonna rise up? Whoa!**

**Rise up!**

**ALEXANDER**

**I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory**

“That's concerning.” Eliza said. “It’s exactly as this guy said.” Alex shrugged.

**When's it gonna get me?**

**In my sleep? Seven feet ahead of me?**

“Closer,” Mulligan asked.

**If I see it comin', do I run or do I let it be?**

“You run!” Philip yelled. “But, why?” Alex asked. “Because it’s death!” Eliza yelled. “But, it’s a part of life.” “BUT IT’S DEATH!” Eliza and Philip yelled in unison.

**Is it like a beat without a melody?**

“Nah,” Luarens started, “there's nothing, no beat, no melody.” “I have to agree with that.” ALex said. “Ithink it’s different if you were killed or if it was of old age,” Washington said. “There was something for sure.”

**See, I never thought I'd live past twenty**

**Where I come from some get half as many**

People threw Alex pitting glances, but he shook them off.

**Ask anybody why we livin' fast and we laugh, reach for a flask**

**We have to make this moment last, that's plenty**

“That's beautiful,” Eliza whispered. 

**Scratch that**

**This is not a moment, it's the movement**

“Of course,” Eliza said.

**Where all the hungriest brothers with**

**Something to prove went?**

“AT THE WAR!” Washington yelled. 

**Foes oppose us, we take an honest stand**

**We roll like Moses, claimin' our promised land**

“Okay, we weren't  _ that  _ slow.” Mulligan said. “Ehh,” Washington said.

**And? If we win our independence?**

**‘Zat a guarantee of freedom for our descendants?**

**Or will the blood we shed begin an endless**

**Cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?**

“We didn't even think of that..” Luarens said.

**I know the action in the street is excitin'**

**But Jesus, between all the bleedin' ‘n fightin'**

**I've been readin' ‘n writin'**

“Of course,” ANgellica said. “Only naturally,” Eliza added.

**We need to handle our financial situation**

**Are we a nation of states? What's the state of our nation?**

“You were thinking about financial systems when you were 19?!” Jefferson asked. “Yes, Jeffershit, I was. And what were  _ you  _ doing at 19”

**I'm past patiently waitin'. I'm passionately**

**Smashin' every expectation**

**Every action's an act of creation!**

**I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow**

**For the first time, I'm thinkin' past tomorrow**

“That’s intense,” Philip commented, eyebrows raised.

**[HAMILTON AND COMPANY]**

**And I am not throwing away my shot**

**I am not throwing away my shot**

**Hey yo, I'm just like my country**

**I'm young, scrappy and hungry**

**And I'm not throwing away my shot**

**FULL ENSEMBLE (ALEXANDER)**

**We're gonna rise up!**

**‘Not throwin’ away my shot! (Time to take a shot!)**

**We're gonna rise up!** **(Time to take a shot!)**

**‘not throwin’ away my shot!** **(Time to take a shot!)**

**We're gonna**

**Rise up!**

**Rise up!**

**(It’s time to take a shot!)**

**Rise up!**

**Rise up!**

**(It’s time to take a shot!)**

**Rise up!**

**(Time to take a shot!)**

**Rise up!**

**(Time to take a shot!)**

**Ri- ri- ri-** **(Shot! Shot!)**

**ALEXANDER/LAFAYETTE/LAURENS/MULLIGAN**

**Time to take a shot!**

**Time to take a shot!**

**Take a shot!**

**A-yo it's**

**Time to take a shot!**

**Time to take a shot!**

**And I am-**

**ALEXANDER/LAFAYETTE/MULLIGAN/LAURENS**

**Not throwin' away my-**

**COMPANY**

**Not throwin' away my shot!**

“Good song,” said Burr. “OPINION!!” Alex exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. I´m going to do another fanfic, and drop this one , because I can write so much better than this. Bye.


End file.
